Nouveau monde
by Bat-Gray
Summary: Re sume : Grey se revois dans un passe lointain ou la guilde Fairy Tail fus toute sa vie.


_Résumé : Grey se revois dans un passé lointain ou la guilde Fairy Tail fus toute sa vie.  
Histoire : CHAP 1  
Tout commença dans la charmante ville de Magnolia lieu de commerce magique et de prospérité.  
! A quel que pas de la cathédrale de Magnolia se situe une guilde c'elle de Fairy Tail. Le bâtiment ou plusieurs Madoshi se réunissant chaque jour pour exercer des quêtes.  
! Notre histoire commença ici.  
! Moi c'est Grey, Grey Fullbuster je suis un mage de glace. C'est Oul qui m'a apprît cette magie, la pauvre n'est plus de ce monde. Je suis dans la guilde depuis mon enfance, avec Nastu Dragnir un madoshi de feu. J'avoue avoir du mal à le supporter mais c'est mon meilleur ami ; Ensuite il y à la terrible Erza Scarlet une madoshi d'invocation d'armes et armures elle fais régner l'ordre dans la guilde, c'est un peux comme une grande sœur. Lucy Heartfilia elle est arrivée bien après et fais maintenant parti de la famille depuis bien longtemps. La guilde est composée de plein d'autres madoshi mais eux, en sont les principaux.  
! Le maitre actuel c'est la belle Mirajane Strauss, cela fais maintenant 3 ans qu'elle porte ce titre.  
! Actuellement j'ai 29 ans ma vie est à son comble. Je suis marié avec la charmante Kana Alberona et nous avons une fille misa âgée de 3 ans maintenant. Et dire que je ne la révérais certainement plus (Grey commença à verser une larme).  
! Chaque jour à la guilde ce passais comme le précédent. Avec Natsu nous nous tapions dessus. Jubia était toujours cachée en me regardant d'un air possessif et rêveur. D'ailleurs, Rider un mage qui rend ces dessins vivants, m'avais re-dessiné en tenant la main de Lucy. Jubia, qui c'était approchée dangereusement d'elle, commença a emprisonner Lucy dans un bulle d'eau. La pauvre ne pouvais plus respirer. Heureusement le Grey de Rider avais réussi à entrer dans la bulle qui, 5 seconde plus tard, disparue. Je me rappelle encore de toute les excuses que Jubia est pus me faire à se sujet :  
- « OH ! NON , JUBIA NE VOULAIS PAS FAIRE DE MAL A » elle poursuivait en chuchotant « Jubia voulez juste faire peur à Lucy. Non Jubia ne voulez pas tuez Lucy enfin Jubia voulez juste la mutiler très gravement » cette fâcheuse manie de parler d'elle a la troisème personne.  
! J'ai mal. Je sens un poids sur mon bras droit. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Mes pensées ce bouscule conseil magique commence a trouver l'art de la magie dangereux. Ainsi, ils ont créés un nouveau projet en se qui concerne notre ère magique, la nouvelle ère SAINTE.  
CHAP 2  
- « NATSU ! LUCY ! » Criais-je. Pas de réponse.  
Pourquoi ?  
! Toute la guilde est ici mais personne ne répond. J'ai du mal à comprendre. Une perte de mémoire ? Non, je ne pense pas. Cela fait trois heures que Wendy et Misa sont parties voir la disciple de Polyosica. Elle non plus, n'est plus de ce monde.  
! C'était i ans nous avons retrouver Zelef. ll était dans une ruine abandonnée très loin du royaume. Nous étions toute la guilde en plus de celle de Blue Pegasus et par surprise, mais une surprise inattendue, le conseil nous avez attendus sur le chemin, afin que toute notre guilde sauf Lucy, la pauvre était morte aux grands jeux magiques, s'associe à l'a leur. Frogs est mort depuis 5 ans et rogue n'a pas trop mal tourné au contraire il vit heureux. Mince mes souvenir se mélange encore...  
! Pendant la bataille, Zelef avait fait appelle à Arcnologia. C'est ainsi que le drame commença. Les morts se fur nombreux. Natsu, Erza, Jellal, ainsi que certains membres de Blue Pegasus, avons réussit à nous en sortir vivant. Polyosica utilisa les portes d'or de la guilde. Grace à cela, plusieurs vies furent sauvées. En effet le système consistais à sauvait la vie de plusieurs personnes en échange de la sienne.  
! Après cette guerre, le conseil avait décidé que la magie était trop dangereuse, ainsi la fermeture de toutes les guildes sans exception fut annoncée. Notre seul moyen de continuer ? Bouger et devenir une guilde noire.  
! Des années entières à fuir, mais nous étions heureux. Reby à inventée, enfin trouvée, une invocation magique qui téléporte la guilde à certains endroits aléatoires (je pense à la dernière fois où nous avons atterri en plein milieu du conseil, il faisait une de ces têtes). Grâce à Wendy, notre jeune chasseuse de dragon, nous avons maintenant une technique de combat assez efficace.  
! L'invocation des frères dragons. Une magie que peux utiliser, uniquement, les chasseurs de dragons. Elle consiste en faite à invoquer un des frères famille Atlas étant très connue pour son nombre de frères Les Chasseurs de dragons pouvaient en invoquer plusieurs. Pour Nastu c'était l' Atlas-flame. Gadjil invoquais Atlas-métal et wendy avait l'invocation de l'Atlas-æro. !  
! Enfaite, un jour lors d'une téléportation, nous n'avions pas seulement changé d'endroit, mais aussi d'espace temps. Enfin seul Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Juvia et moi avions atterris dans cet univers complètement différent. Un univers sans magie où tout le monde vie en paix, mais quelque chose avez changer. Oui, notre apparence. Nous étions plus jeunes et notre mémoire contenait d'autres informations. C'elle d'une autre vie. Nous étions de simples lycéens dans la ville de magnolia, pourtant il me semblais bien que je n'étais pas encore au bout de mes surprises._


End file.
